Our Life is in a Tangled Mess
by e97852
Summary: What happens after the end of the movie Tangled? When two old acquaintances are after Eugene, everything is at risk. With the help of others, everything is questioned and put to the test, even the love between Eugene and Rapunzel.
1. Chapter 1

**Happily Ever After?**

As my eyes fluttered open to the rays of sunlight licking upon my carpet, I couldn't help but sigh. Smiling, I replayed the past moments in my head, probably the most amazing ones I've ever had.

First of all seeing my parents for the first time was one of those things that gave me that warm feeling inside. all those years they searched for me, relentless, until one day I found them. I loved being a princess. Being with all of the adoring people, and the children who played with me squealing with delight... I loved each and every one of them. I sat up and stretched, feeling relief as my arms fell back down to the bed. I looked over to my left and felt my heart give a flutter as it always did whenever I see him. Eugene. One of my best friends, supporters, and I loved every part of him. Smiling, I softly caressed his cheek with my hand, not wanting to disturb him. After a moment, I reluctantly got up from the bed and over to my window, gazing out at the breathtaking view. The kingdom stretched out in its whole intereinty to me. I could see the shopkeepers begin to open up their shops, and the steady trickle of people began to fill the streets. I loved it. I had to admit though; Eugene was my favorite part of my life. He made me special and beautiful. Always made me smile when I was down.

Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around my waist, making me nearly jump to the ceiling. My pulse began to accelerate, and my mind began to work its way into fight mode as my body tensed, ready to whip around to face my captor.

"Hey there beautiful." my captor said softly into my ear. I immediately relaxed, it was only Eugene. I smiled and turned to face him. He was also smiling back at me, a small crinkle in the corners of his brown eyes. With a chuckle I replied, "Hey to yourself." And I gave him a little tap on the nose with my finger. Eugene reached out and brushed back some of my brown hair out of my green eyes, "What are you thinking about sweetheart?" I blushed and averted my eyes to my feet. "Oh, just how amazing my life is these days." He laughed, "You think your life is amazing? Look at mine, I'm no longer the kingdom's most wanted, I can finally go into the street without having an entire fleet of guards after me, I get to live in a castle," he paused to tilt my head back up to his with his finger, "with the most amazing woman I have ever had the privilege to meet." I blushed even more profusely. It was still a miracle that my parents and the town finally accepted that Eugene had in fact given up his criminal ways. Even more of a miracle to convince my parents to let him live here. My best defense was that he saved my life, but stole my heart. I smiled to myself, every part of that statement was entirely true. I wrapped my arms around Eugene's neck and he pulled me towards him. I rested my head on his shoulder, how could this go anywhere wrong?

**-Castle Dungeons-**

Menace sighed, he couldn't believe he was here, in the dungeons. He clenched his fist, it was all that stupid Rider's fault. He betrayed him, LEFT HIM, just for a ditzy, little princess. What a pretty boy. Menace rolled his eyes. He looked over at his brother, Disaster, who was eating noisily at his food, apparently lost in his thoughts. By the glare that Disaster had on his face, and the low growl coming from him, Menace guessed he was thinking about Rider. Menace knew he had to get back at him, no matter what. He needed to take what he prized most in his life, and make sure he never got it back. He smiled, of course, the ditzy princess and his little prim and perfect castle life. He gave a delighted chuckle and let an evil grin escape his lips. Disaster looked over at him, "Yo, Menace. I know that look. Lemme guess, you gotta plan, am I right?" Menace gave another dark chuckle. "Oh yeah, I gotta plan all right."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey guys! I really hope you liked part one of our story! Not trying to spoil anything… but I have a little cliffhanger for you at the end. hee hee hee… Anyways, as you'll see, I made a tiny change. Now, I'm going to add the name of the person's POV the section is going to be in! Hopefully that'll clear things up for y'all. Anyways, enjoy! :D

**Accusations**

**Flynn- Town Square**

I began to melt as those green orbs were locked onto my brown ones. Her eyes, so bright with joy and caring; it made me love her even more. Rapunzel and I were dancing in the kingdom's gathering center, the festive music putting me in a trance. The upbeat music became faster, and I began to trip trying to keep up with the beat. Rapunzel laughed like the tinkling of bells, dancing with the music easily, unlike me. I couldn't help but break out in a grin as I stumbled once more. Almost the entire town was dancing with us, the pairs danced around us, as we were in the center. Finally the music stopped and the crowd burst out into cheers. "Dancing isn't really my thing is it?" I managed to get out before I had to lean down from exhaustion. Rapunzel laughed again and helped me up, "No not really." She smiled. "You'll get better though Eugene. You wanna take a break though?" "Do I ever!" We walked over to the fountain and I collapsed down upon the stone edge of it gratefully. Rapunzel sat beside me and scooted over so that there was no space between us. As she rested her head down on my shoulder, I wrapped my arm around her, and watched the dancers blur past us.

As night finally fell, extinguishing any last rays of sunlight, the lights strung across the streets and houses burst to life, creating a glow throughout the kingdom. A slow song started up, and Rapunzel shot up with excitedness. I already knew what was coming, "Fine." Rapunzel's mouth was already open though, she quickly closed it and smiled, "Thank you!" She jumped up from the fountain and grabbed my arm, pulling me up. I smirked at how excited she was, one of my favorite things about her. As, we arrived at the center of the crowd of dancers, I wrapped my arms around her waist, hers around my neck. Thankfully, I was a little better at this.  
As we got further into the song, Rapunzel came closer to me, and I wrapped her tight to me. She rested her head upon her shoulder, where she always rests it. I closed my eyes, felling completely at peace and in love. After a moment Rapunzel broke the silence between us, "Eugene?" I opened my eyes to see her staring up at me. "Yes sweetheart?" She hesitated and looked down at her feet, and I could tell she was debating on asking me something. Her arms bean to slide down from my neck, now resting at my arms. After a moment she looked back up at me, her decision made, "Eugene, I-I love you." A warm feeling immediately spread throughout my body, my pulse quickened, and my nerves fizzled out, _She loved me? She really loved me! My hopes and dreams have actually come true to me! I am undeserving of this though, that a kind and beautiful creature such as herself actually cared for me as well._ A broad grin spread across my face, and a single tear made it's made across my rough cheek. _A tear? Really? Man. I'm such a wimp. But right now, I really don't care._ "Rapunzel, I love you too. Oh god, I really do." Her face split into a grin and her eyes crinkled at the corners. She threw her arms around my neck once more and closed the space between our lips. I tilted my head slightly, kissing her more deeply. I became oblivious to the dancers around us; it was just me and Rapunzel in this world of our own.

**The Queen- The King and Queen's Bedroom (Specifically her closet)**

"What to wear, what to wear." I wondered to myself. I was slowly passing through my closet, trying to decide which dress to wear. It was completely silent in my room, all except for the gentle gliding sound my dress made as it slid across the tiles as I walked. "Ah, here we are." I finally decided, pulling out a red dress. I chuckled; it'll even match my crown. My crown was a solid gold one, with a red ruby in the center of it. I quickly changed into my dress, and smoothed out the wrinkles. I turned toward the mirror in my closet, "Perfect." I murmured. Satisfied, I walked out of my closet towards my dresser. On top of my dresser lay a small, silver chest, engraved with the kingdom's crest on its lid. It was here, that I kept my crown. But, as I opened the chest, my heart gave a jolt.

**The King- The Soldier's Barracks**

I walked down the lines of my men, pride swelling in my chest. They were at the best I had ever seen them, it made me so proud. "McDorny!" Alfred McDorny gave a polite bow and replied, "Yes your highness?" "You have done very well with these men, I am impressed." "Thank you sir." Satisfied with my men, I turned to head back to the Grand Foyer.

Suddenly, I heard a loud scream pierce the halls. It was my wife, Mary! Panic welling up within me, I ran as fast as I could to our bedroom. As soon as I entered, Mary flung herself at me, breathing heavily. "Arthur! My crown-It's-it's-it's gone!" She blurted out still in shock. I couldn't believe my ears. I jogged over to her dresser and opened up the lid to her crown. Sure enough, it was gone. Out of pure habit, the first name that popped into my head was Rider's. But my daughter Rapunzel believed him, and I trusted her. It had to have been someone else. I head wheezing coming from the doorway and turned to see Alfred hanging on the door panting. "Alfred! Could you please put the security tapes on the monitor? I need to know the filthy scum who did this!" Alfred bowed, almost falling over in exhaustion, "Of...of of course sir..." I took my wife in my arms and held her there as she silently wept. "There there. We'll get your crown back I promise." Mary only nodded. "Here we are sir." I heard Alfred pipe up, already recovered from his run. I turned towards the monitor, and watched the tape.

_- I saw my wife walk into her closet and shut the door behind her. I could hear her talking to herself, but the words were muffled through the door. Suddenly, a rope dangled from outside of the window and a brown boot came into view as the criminal started to come into view.-_

My fists began to clench, I was just moments away from discovering the thief!

-_The burglar tapped the window with his boot and it swung open. He let go of the rope and he swung into the room. Amazingly, he didn't make a sound during his descent. By this time, Mary was watching intently like me up at the monitor. The criminal stood up from his crouch and all three of us gasped. His face was in shadows, but judging from the body and hair, it was someone we knew. Flynn Rider. -  
_  
"No..." my wife whispered. "It couldn't be..." My blood began to boil inside of me. My anger welled up. He betrayed us! After I graciously offered him a place to stay, food, shelter, a life in paradise, a clean slate and this is what he does! That little vermin lied to us! Hardly containing my anger, my voice shook as I spoke very quietly, "Alfred, alert the guards. Tell them to capture Flynn Rider and put him in the dungeons. He will stay there until further notice." Alfred was just standing there, staring at the screen in shock. "ALFRED!" I yelled, my patience gone. He jumped, "Yes sir! Sorry sir!" And he dashed out of sight.

**A/N:** Told you there was going to be a cliff hanger.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So, so sorry about the lateness of this post! I've been super busy, so please forgive me! Anyways, thank you guys soooooo much for your support! A special thank you to Air-Quiet-Reader for your reviews! They are so much help! Without further ado, part 3!

**Trapped**

**Menace- Rooftops of the Village's Buildings**

After watching sickeningly at his target, Menace finally watched jerk-face Rider and his ditzy princess break apart from each other and begin to head off to the castle. It had been easy enough for he and his brother to break out; you just had to know the right people. And boy did he know the best person ever for getting them busted out. Currently, Menace and his brother Disaster were lurking in the shadows on top of the village buildings; the night enveloping their figures and creating the felling of invisibility. Menace heard a grunt to his right. He looked over to his brother to see him struggling against himself; wanting to get Rider. He knew the feeling well. Of just wanting to sneak up behind him and, when that perfect little face turned around, and shock took over Rider's features...

A dark grin grew upon his face; he didn't even _know_ what he was going to do. Something bad though. By now Disaster was huffing, trying to control his instincts. Menace put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Not now. Trust me, if my plan goes as it should, Rider will get something worse than being beat-up. Don't forget, we're taking away what's most precious to him." He and his brother shared a cruel smile. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun watching it play out.

**The Next Day: The Streets of the Village**

We were walking down the streets together, her soft hand closed around mine. It was so great just to be with her, joking and giggling as we explored all the different shops. Every day it seemed, we met more people, new faces; all smiling up at us without a care in the world. A small group of children ran up to us, grinning from ear to ear. Rapunzel momentarily broke the connection between our hands and kneeled down to talk to them. While they squealed with delight; I quickly jogged over to the nearby florist. The florist simply smiled at me, knowing my intentions, and plucked a small, green flower for me. I thanked her and set off back to Rapunzel, throwing a smile, and wave over my shoulder for her. I trotted over to Rapunzel who was still cooing to the kids. It was the most precious thing ever. Don't get me wrong, I'm not going soft or anything. Nope, I can still kick butt if I need to.

After a while, the children's mothers called for them, and they ran off each waving goodbye enthusiastically. Rapunzel laughed and stood back up to face me. I planted a little kiss on her nose and weaved the green flower into her hair behind her ear. "Hey there beautiful." She blushed deeply and smiled her adorable smile. "Thanks. Hey, I heard there's this new bakery that just opened up around the corner. You wanna check it out?" She asked me. I smiled hugely, "You had me at bakery." She laughed and linked arms with me as we set off for the bakery.

After a while, I noticed the fleet of castle guards running in our direction. "I wonder who they're after this time?" I wondered. Rapunzel only shrugged, "Father told me that two thugs broke out last night. Probably them." I nodded, but dread filled my stomach. _Two thugs? It couldn't be them, my ex- acquaintances. I mean there's tons of thugs in the dungeons. But if it was, I knew who they wanted to get fierce revenge on. Me. But I had the safety of the castle, I should be fine. _Still, I squeezed my arm tighter against Rapunzel's. Once the guards got closer though, I had the shock of my life. 

They were coming after me.  
_  
* * *_

**A/N: **DUN DUN DUNH! Please review! I'll try to post soon! Love you all! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Quick little note, I've been told by a couple of you about the security tape thingy in the other stories, and how those weren't invented yet and stuff. So, I decided to change it to a maid seeing him. Hope that smoothes things out. Anyways, here's chapter 4! :D

**The End of Our Adventure?**

**The Village's Streets**

As the guards drew closer towards us, I felt Eugene squeeze my arm tighter. Poor guy, probably bad memories. But as they drew even nearer, I heard Eugene gasp, and it didn't take me long to figure out why. The guards were coming straight towards him! The nearest guard, and the most massive, tackled Eugene to the ground, wrenching his arm from mine. The guard stumbled up, and the commander, Alfred McDorny, yanked Eugene back up. He was hurt bad, scrapes lining his otherwise perfect face. I lunged towards him to see if he was alright, but the massive guard stuck out his arm and stopped me "Hey! What's going on? Euge- I mean Flynn has done nothing wrong!" I yelled at the guard, my anger wheeling up inside of me. What were they doing? Eugene's innocent! I let out a huff. Alfred, a medium-height guard with brown hair, only laughed at me. I hated Alfred, hated him! He always laughed at me like I was just a child and rolled his eyes if I ever made a suggestion at times of war. Did he get a haircut or something? I couldn't tell, but Alfred, seeing where I was staring, pulled his helmet lower; blocking my view of his hair. "Now you silly girl," Alfred said to me, his voice dripping in mock sweetness. "You don't know what your little _hero_ did?" He let out a laugh, "Why, he stole your mother's crown!" I was shocked, there was no way Eugene would do that! He changed his ways! "No he didn't! "No I didn't!" Eugene and I shouted at the same time. Alfred rolled his eyes, "Of course he did, I saw it with my own eyes. He was caught by the maid, she saw him! You're welcome to see them if you'd like. Give you sense of who you're feeling falling for." He flashed a cruel smile at me.

"As for you!" Alfred spat in Eugene's direction as he locked on hand-cuffs, "You're going to the dungeons." I gasped, "NO!" But the guards who flanked Alfred were already dragging Eugene away from me. Eugene started to try to pull away from the guards, but they had an iron grip. Seeing this he threw a desperate look to me and screamed, "RAPUNZEL! Rapunzel!" I tried to run to him, but the same massive guard who stopped me earlier simply came behind me, and grabbed my shoulders, holding me back. "EUGENE! Eugene no!" I screamed hysterically, unaware that I had spoken his real name out loud. "Rapunzel!" He shouted back to me. With a surge of energy though, Eugene managed to break free from the guard's grip and run towards me. I managed to slip underneath the guard that was holding me's grip and ran towards him. We both knew this was hopeless, both sets of guards were right on our tails, but we needed to see each other once more before he was taken away. As he reached me he kissed me hard and deep on the lips, surprising me. After a moment I kissed him back, not wanting him to leave me. Too soon though, the guards has reached us again and yanked Eugene away from me. But this time, his resistance was only half-hearted, and my yells were quieter. We knew defeat when it looked us in the face. After a moment, Eugene turned around from me and walked with the guards reluctantly. Before he left my sight though, I saw him look once more back to me, his eyes glazed over with tears. The massive guard finally reached me, panting. Guess running isn't his thing.  
After a moment though, he walked off towards the guards and Eugene. By then, Eugene was completely gone from my sight. I felt silent tears making trails down my face. I reached my fingers up to my face and rested them on my lips. Wondering if that was the last time I'd ever feel his on mine.

**The Dungeons**

I began to pace around my cell, running my hand through my hair. I heard the tears fall to the ground and splash, but I didn't care. I marched over to the nearest wall and ran into it, banging my head into it and smashing my fist against the wall. I didn't pull back from the wall, just stood there, squeezing my eyes shut and leaning my head against the stone wall. the tears were flowing freely now. After all we had been through, after everything, we were separated. It was so hard just to get her rescued from the tower and from that witch, and now this! I pulled back from the wall and kicked it hard, letting all my anger and frustration power the blows to the wall. "AGH!" I yelled, the anger released. Why? Why did this have to happen? That's when the cat calls began, "Hey _Eugene_? Does little _Eugene_ need a blanky? Awww. Little Eugene is sad!" The entire dungeon burst out into laughing, every once in a while someone shouted out my name mockingly. By now, everyone knew my name, and I hated it. Glowering at them, I turned my back to the other cells, just in time to see a small piece of paper flutter down to the floor.

Curious, I crawled towards it and grabbed it. As I flipped it over, I discovered a note scribbled on the piece of paper.

_-Heard what happened. We know you're innocent. We're gonna break you out soon. Whatever happens, just go with the flow.-_

Huh. Interesting and spirtlifting, yes. But I was also suspicious. What if this was just the guards trying to see if I'll break out of here easily. Only one way to find out. I flipped the paper over and grabbed a piece of rock nearby and wrote,

_-Who is this-_

I flung the paper back out of the window and waited for a reply. But instead of a reply, I saw a big, beefy hand place a small object ontop on the window. I got onto my tiptoes to see what it was. I gasped, knowing exactly what it meant. For what I saw there was... A small, ceramic unicorn.

**The Castle's Dining Room**

I sat there, not eating my dinner, glowering at my lap. I was not going to look at them. Not even a glance. I couldn't believe my parents! They actually thought that Eugene was the thief! Sure, it looked a lot like him, almost exact, but it couldn't have been him! It just couldn't have been. I heard someone clear his throat. My father. I knew what was coming and tilted my head lower. "Now sweetheart.. I know you're mad at us, but honey! What were we supposed to do! You heard the maid! The thief was Flyn- I mean Eugene!" I didn't reply, just continued to stare at the folds of my dress. Now my mother tried to reason with me, "Darling, listen-" "NO!" I shouted as I jumped up from my chair, finally looking at them, but without a trace of a smile. "No! I know you don't believe him but I do! And as for what you were supposed to do," I turned towards my father, "You should've have trusted his claim. I did easily, and I still do." I yanked myself away from them, my back towards their shocked faces. I began to stalk off towards my bedroom when I heard my mother call after me, "Sweetie? What about your dinner?" I simply exhaled slowly, trying to keep my composure. "I'm not hungry." I stated without turning around. "Good night." I also threw back before running towards my bedroom.

After getting changed, I threw myself underneath my sheets and burst into tears. Crying for him, crying for my Eugene, my hero. Crying for the love of my life. I was still crying as I drifted to sleep.

Suddenly I jerked awake. I checked my clock to see that it was around 2 in the morning. I faintly remembered what woke me. I remembered hearing a thud by my window. i looked over and gasped, a crouched figure squatted there in front of my window, his body in the shadows. "Eugene? Is that you?" I called out shakily. The figure stood, but I still couldn't see him clearly. But then another figure came out from behind them, almost identical to the first. As they stepped forward into the moonlight that was shining across my floor, it took all of myself not to scream. It was Menace and Disaster. They gave a dark chuckle and stepped closer to my bed. "Remember us Princess?" One of them said icily, grinning at me. I was frozen in shock. As they came up to my bed, I was about to scream. The other one quickly gagged me though with a thick piece of material. All that came out of my now were quiet, muffled sounds. "Much better." Said the one who gagged me with a cruel smile. "Now little princess, just be patient for us please. You see, this is part of a plan to bring down Rider." My eyes went huge in shock, and I made muffled pleas through the material. The thugs just laughed. "Yes, your little boyfriend is going to get it. Not with violence, but taking away his most prized things in life. First, we're going to- OUCH!"

The sentence was interrupted by a howl of pain. He, bent over and yanked up a little, red creature. Pascal. Pascal was twisting and hissing, trying to bite the thug. The thug that wasn't holding onto Pascal rolled his eyes, "Oh, just get rid of the little frog will you?" The thug holding Pascal shrugged and threw Pascal across the room softly, but it was enough to make Pascal begin to back into the shadows in fear. Thankfully, he wasn't hurt. But still, it was enough to make me scream. "Oh shut up princess! Nothing's going to change our plans! Now, brother, would you follow through with the next part of the plan for me?" His brother cracked his knuckles and smiled, "Of course, with pleasure." The stepped once more towards me, and I quickly scooted away from him. But I was too late, I saw him draw back his fist and- then everything went black.

**A/N: **Uh Oh… no bueno… review and tell me what you guys think! :D Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Times For Both of Us**

**Eugene: The Castle Dungeons**

I was pacing across the stone for of my cell, wondering where Hook Hand was. Our meetings were pretty regular nowadays, same time, and obviously same place. I wasn't going anywhere. I ran a hand through my short, brown hair and exhaled. Where were they? At that moment, I saw a small, ceramic unicorn being placed on my window. About time! The unicorn was our little signal. I jogged over to the window and got onto my tiptoes, my eyes barely reaching over the ledge. I saw a beefy Hook Hand polishing his hook with a greasy cloth. Alongside of him was Vladimir, with the other unicorn, Gunther, and Attila, with the metal mask over his face. Ah, my favorite pub thugs from the Snuggly Duckling. Hook Hand momentarily caught sight of me and stuffed his cloth into his belt. "Hey Eugene." I winced; I liked it only when Rapunzel said my true name. "Hey fellas, but please, call me Rider. Anyways, what took you so long?" Hook Hand only shrugged, "Ah, just a little scrimmage down at the pub. No biggie." Vladimir and Gunther smiled, and Attila pulled out a cupcake from inside of his shirt. I rolled my eyes, typical Attila.

After that, we all shared an awkward silence. The thugs were more of Rapunzel's friends, not mine. I coughed uncomfortably, "So... uh... how's the ummm plan going?" I tried. Hook Hand's face lit up, "Oh! The plan! Oh yeah, the plan's going great! Ok, so here it is. First we break you out of here." I rolled my eyes. _Obviously._ I waited for the next part, but Hook Hand just stood there, staring at me. "And?" I tried again. Hook Hand just smiled, "That's it. That's the plan. Pretty good huh?" Vladimir and Gunther nodded in approval. Attila was too absorbed in his cupcake to notice anything. I lowered myself back to the ground and banged my head against the wall. "Oh, my, gosh." I muttered. Someone's a few cards short of a full deck. 

**Rapunzel: Inside of a Potato Sack... Somewhere...**

My eyes sagged open, glazed over from a long sleep. I tried to yawn, but there was a piece of cloth gagging me. Weird. Suddenly, I felt a shock of pain coming from the right side of my face, a fresh bruise there. I looked around, finally taking in my surroundings. I was in a potato sack. How in the world did I get there? All of a sudden, my memories rushed back, reminding me of what happened last night. Menace and Disaster came, they gagged me, knocked me out, and plopped me into a potato sack. What gentlemen. I rolled my eyes, causing another flare of pain on my face. I tried to rub my face with my hand, but it wouldn't come. Looking down, I solved the mystery. My arms and legs were tied up in thick cords. I stifled another yawn. Wait a minute, did that really happen last night? Or before that? How long was I asleep? I wiggled around, trying to get free of the cords and of the sack. In response, I received a blow in the side. Not enough to hurt me, but I got the message. "Listen up Princess." I heard Disaster mutter, "We're about to go into a pub. Now, you better not make a single sound you hear? You don't want to find out what happens if you do." Disaster and Menace laughed. I winced. Great, more threats, just my lucky day.

I felt Disaster, the thug who carried me, begin to walk again. As we entered the pub, I heard shouts of greeting thrown at the thugs, "Disaster! Menace!" "How are you big guys?" "What dastardly deed are you up to this time?" Menace replied, "Hey Vladimir, Gunther, Big Nose, Attila, Ulf, Wait a minute! Ulf, what are you doing?" I gasped; we were at the Snuggly Duckling! I heard Big Nose reply, "Oh, Ulf is into mime these days." I smiled, remembering the day when I sang with my pub friends. "Where's Hook Hand?" I heard Menace grunt. I guess Big Nose pointed or something, because we were walking again. I heard the sound of a piano playing grow louder. "Oi! Hook Hand! How are ya?" I heard Menace greet. The piano stopped playing and I heard someone get up. "Hey fellas! Good to see ya! Oh, watcha got there in the sack?" Disaster dropped the sack containing me to the ground with a plop. It took all of my nerve not to squeak out in pain. I heard Menace whisper to Hook Hand, "Can you keep a secret?" Hook Hand laughed, "Of course! Now, what's in there?" After a pause I barely heard Menace whisper quietly, "The Princess." An awkward silence filled the group, and the only sounds I could hear were the shouts and laughs of the other pub thugs. I got a feeling that someone was staring at me. Hoping it was Hook Hand, I wiggled slightly, hoping Menace and Disaster didn't notice. If this news was a surprise to Hook Hand, he covered it up well. "Nicely done lads! This crime will for sure get you guys to the top of the Most Wanted list! Congrats!" "Thanks. Now we better get going before we attract more attention." I heard Menace reply as Disaster yanked my sack upwards again. I could imagine Hook Hand waving as he shouted after them, "Alrighty then! See ya lads!"

After we walked for about 5 minutes, I was poked in the ribs, "Very good princess." I heard Disaster rumble, "If you continue to follow orders like this again, this kidnap won't be so bad." The two thugs shared a laugh as I began to weep.

**Eugene: The Castle Dungeons, The Next Day**

"Hey there handsome." I told myself as I gazed into a puddle. Besides the scrape lining my left cheek from my capture, I looked amazing. As I always do. I smirked. I spotted a sharp rock over to my right and reached over for it. Grasping it in my hand, I stood up and headed over to my wall. "Day four," I declared, etching a line in the wall next to the other three. I whistled, man, this is going pretty fast! I wondered how long my sentence was. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a guard march past my cell. I quickly whipped around and jogged over to the iron-grate door. "Oi! Mr. Guard Man! Hey! Yeah over here! Yeah! That's right, over here!" Finally, the guard walked over to me. "What do you want Eugene?" I winced, as always, but thought it un-wise to correct him. "So, how long do I stay here again?" The guard smiled and broke out in a laugh. "Forever!" and he continued to laugh as I hung my head. When I looked up again, I saw the guard begin to walk away. I shouted back sarcastically, "Great. Sounds great. Woohoo, can't wait." I sighed and walked back towards the opposite side of my cell.

Suddenly I heard someone panting outside of my window, and someone whisper loud enough for only me to hear, "Pssstttt. Rider? Are you still there?" I walked over to the window and got up again on my tiptoes to see an exhausted Hook Hand. I rolled my eyes, "No Hook Hand. I magically acquired the power to walk through walls and escape." Hook Hand stopped panting for a second and looked up at me, "Really?" "No! Of course not!" I rolled my eyes again. Wow. A question was nagging at the back of my head, so I asked Hook Hand, "Hey, why are you here anyways?" Hook Hand's face went alarmed and he started to shake. He stood up straight again and trotted over closer to me, "Oh Rider! It's awful! They- they- got her!" I was confused. "Wait wait wait. Who got who?" Hook Hand gave me a pitying look before he said, "Rapunzel, Rider. Menace and Disaster kidnapped Rapunzel.

I felt my heart plummet to the bottom of my chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Really quick, I have one request for you al… don't shoot me. I'm sooooooo sorry for how late this is! I mean a week, I guess that's alright, BUT over a month! Oh the injustice of it all! A reader had to actually personal message me about it! Oh please forgive me my friends! :0

On another note, please enjoy the much awaited chapter 6! :D

**The Betrayer  
**

****

Eugene- Castle Dungeons

I began to pace across my cell's floors once more, anticipation welling up inside of me. Today was the day. It. The day I either became a free man, or the one when I got myself in even more trouble. I laced my fingers together, then unlaced them, not sure of what I should do with them. There was also anxiety in me, for this could also be the day that I rescued my dear Rapunzel. Hook Hand would tell me nothing of the plan. For all I knew, they'd be blowing the whole thing up to smithereens.

Suddenly, I heard a sharp knock coming from the front door of the dungeons. Was that them? Did they really think they could just waltz right in and ask for the keys to my cell? One of the nearest guards, the one in charge of the dungeons, scurried over to the door. I trotted over to the gate of my cell, trying to get a glimpse of the on-coming scene. _Hold up. How obvious would that be if I was the only one watching the scene. They'd know I have a part of it. Man, you're so stupid Eugene._ As the guard opened up the door, I heard one of the pub thug's voice drift inside. Gunther. "Hello son. My name is Gun...trium. Yes, Guntrium. Ah, anyways, I'm an interior designer and I couldn't help notice at how _drab_ these dungeons are! Oh it's just dreadful! May I show you ideas to do to the place as you give me a tour?" A long silence followed, and I could imagine the guard trying to decide whether to trust the strange man. I had to agree with him, Gunther was awfully strange... A heard a long sigh seep out of the guard, "Well I suppose, but no funny business you hear?" I saw the shadows of Gunther and the guard begin to come towards my cell, and I quickly darted to the other side, hoping to look inconspicuous. As they passed my cell, I heard Gunther going on about some drapes or something; but a slight movement caught my eye. I saw Gunther slowly slide the keys to the cells off of the guard and with a slight glance in my direction, toss them slowly to me. I nearly fell over trying to get to the falling keys before they hit the ground. Yes! Success! I just barely managed to clasp my hands around the cool, silver keys; just inches above ground.

As soon as the pair's footsteps died away, I quickly began to fumble with the lock and key; every once in a while shooting a glance in either direction for any signs of guards. The darn thing wouldn't turn though! Dread began to build in me as the key continued to not cooperate. Also, to my horror, I heard distant footsteps approaching! I took a sharp inhale through my nose, and quickly began to try to get the key out of the lock. To my horror, the key was stuck! Not caring if they heard me now, I began to jerk the key handle around wildly, trying to get it out. The footsteps were nearly here! As the shadow of the approaching figure came upon my, I hung my head low, and awaited my punishment. "Need a hand Rider?" I could barely contain my surprise! Jerking my head up, I saw Hook Hand standing before me, a slap-happy grin across his face. This only meant one thing, he believed a fight was about to brew. Pushing that thought from my mind, I nodded slightly, and Hook Hand turned the key easily and opened my cell door. _Of course, of course he gets it on his first try!_  
We began to quickly dart out of the dungeons, trying not to draw any attention. But, as we were almost at the front doors, I heard a shout break out from behind us, "Hey! Hey you! Get back here!" I turned to see a huge guard start to run towards us. My pulse began to speed up rapidly. Hook Hand grabbed my shoulders, and forced me to look at him in the eyes, "Rider, listen to me. Maximus the horse is waiting for you over by the entrance to the forest. Menace and Disaster have Rapunzel captive in the heart of the forest. You need to ride Maximus over there and get her. Rider, listen to me. Rescue her no matter the cost. We'll handle things over here." I gave a curt nod and dashed out of the doors towards the edge of the forest. Look out thugs, here I come. 

**Pascal- Inside of the Forest**

I crawled silently down the forest floor, trying not to attract any attention to myself. This was a pretty easy task for me, being a chameleon in all. Progress was pretty slow for me, since I had to change my color almost every five seconds. But I wasn't giving up. Especially since that big, ugly brute threw me to the ground! And! He called me a frog! I mean, it was alright when Eugene did it, but only because, it was Eugene! After what seemed like forever, I finally reached three tents, circling a long, skinny tree. I gasped, but it came out as a croak for me. Beside the point, Rapunzel was tied there! Her eyes were closed and she was just standing there. My heart gave a leap, was she dead? I crawled as quickly as possible over to her, thinking of the worst. I sighed in relief. Upon further inspection, I could see that she was just sleeping. Checking to make sure that the tents were empty, I crawled up Rapunzel to her shoulder. I knew I was going to feel guilty about this later, but I quickly snapped my long tongue out at her, aiming for her ear. "OUCH!" I heard Rapunzel yelp, jerking quickly awake. She looked around quickly, fear covering her pretty features. Finally, her eyes rested on me. "Oh Pascal!" 

**Rapunzel- Same Place**

My heart gave a leap. Thank goodness my little friend was here! Pascal could rescue me! Finally, after all of these days in captivity, I could be free! I felt a hint of déjà vou coming over me, thinking of Mother Gothel. I grinned widely at Pascal, and he returned the smile, beginning to stand up straight; awaiting instructions from me. "Pascal, could you see if you could knaw off the ropes tying me to the tree?" Pascal gave me a quick nod and a salute, then quickly scurried down to the ropes to bite them. I looked around me into the forest, hoping that Menace and Disaster wouldn't return for a while. _Snap!_ The ropes snapped off of me and I fell to the ground; there was no feeling in my legs. I grasped onto the tree and attempted to hoist myself up; I had to get out of here!

After a minute or two, I was finally able to stand up without falling towards the ground. I gave a quick nod to the ever patient Pascal and said, "Let's get out of here!" I didn't have to say it again. Pascal immediately darted ahead of me, leading me out of the forest. It was getting dark now, and shadows fell over the trees, hiding the unknown. I tried to push that terrifying thought out of my mind and focus on getting out of there. Not long after I thought that, I skidded to a halt. Two ginormus figures loomed in front of me, hidden in the shadows. Panic leaped inside of me! It was Menace and Disaster! To my surprise though, I saw another figure come out from behind one of the thugs. He too was hidden in the shadows. I nearly jumped out of my skin as he spoke though in a mockingly sweet voice, "Hello Princess." My breath became ragged with fear and betrayal as the mysterious figure came into view. It was Alfred McDorny.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, each and every one makes me smile! Without further ado, Chapter 7!

**The Shock of His Life  
**

****

Rapunzel-The Heart of the Forest

_Alfred McDorny?_ It couldn't be. Not with all of his service to father! Sure I saw all of those loathing glares he sometimes sent to my family's backs, but to completely betray us? It still made my blood run cold. My reaction to this incident must have shown on my face for Alfred sneered, "Are you o.k. ickle princess?" I knew he was as far from caring for me as possible though. He regained his stern composure, "Menace. Disaster. Tie the girl up." I instinctively began to back up as the thugs started to come towards me. I knew in my gut that escape was not probable; there was no chance of it. Recognizing defeat, I stopped trying to maneuver away for the thugs, and just stood there, waiting for my capture. Disaster, upon reaching me first, jerked my body around so that I was facing the way that I came, and each of the thugs took one of my arms. They led me back to their campsite, Alfred laughing behind us, clearly enjoying himself.

As we reached the campsite, Menace and Disaster began to tie me back up to the long, skinny tree. I refused to look at any of them, my face set in a defiant glare. I felt one of the thugs purposely jerk one of the ropes too tight, and I felt searing pain upon my wrist as the rope attempted to cut into my skin. I fought off a whimper, steeling myself not to reveal the pain inside of me. As the thugs finally finished, they stepped away from me, and walked over to either side of Alfred. The said man took a stepped towards me, and I felt pure loathing wash over me. He gave me a sickly smile, "I bet you are wondering how all of this," Alfred gestured around us, "came to happen. You see, when you and your little lover boy returned to the castle a while back, you were both graciously welcomed back home. More you than Rider though. For reasons I shall explain later, I developed a strong hatred for Rider." Alfred gave a shudder before continuing. "While serving my patrol time in the dungeons, I met these fellas." Alfred gestured to the two beefy thugs alongside him. "I soon discovered that we shared something in common, we both wanted to harm your precious, little Rider. Menace here, came up with an ingenious plan. After helping the two escape, I allowed them to give me a haircut." At this point I let out a sharp gasp. Alfred smiled cruelly and took off his helmet, revealing short, dark brown locks. They were cut exactly like Eugene's!

Seeing my look of recognition, Alfred nodded, "Yes. They cut my hair to look like Rider's and I managed to go out and buy the exact clothes that he wears. Once I was positive that I was almost identical to him, I went out and stole this." Alfred pulled out a shining, gold object from his side bag. My eyes went wide; it was my mother's crown! Alfred only laughed at my reaction, "Yep. I was the thief all along. We framed Eugene, and sent him packing away from his prim and perfect castle life. But that wasn't enough; the hatred inside of me wasn't tamed. So, the three of us decided to kidnap _you,_ knowing only that would completely devastate him." Alfred paused for a moment, clearly engorged in his victory. After a long silence, he turned back to me, "But you're probably wondering why I hated Rider so much. Why I did all of this to him. Aren't you?" I simply nodded; it was quite true, I was curious to why he did this to my love.

Alfred took another step towards me; we were just inches apart now. I began to feel the sensation of getting the heck out of there creep up inside of me. Alfred looked into my bright, green eyes, giving me the feeling that he was looking into my soul. I shuddered; I _really_ didn't like the thought of that. Alfred took a deep breath, "It's because I'm in love with you Rapunzel." Before I could process what those few words meant, I saw Alfred begin to close his eyes and lean his face down to mine...

**Eugene-In the Forest, Not Far From Where Rapunzel is Being Held Captive**

I skillfully weaved Maximus around the trees, each time he darted around them was a narrow miss. I tapped Maximus in the sides, urging him faster and faster; I had to get to Rapunzel! Who knew what Menace and Disaster were doing to her? They could be beating her, starving her, or, even worse, torturing her! My face flushed with red- hot anger and I forced Maximus once more to gain speed. After what seemed like an endless journey, but probably was only a few minutes, Maximus and I finally reached the heart of the forest. My heart gave a leap; Rapunzel was just behind this thick of trees! I yanked on the stallion's reins, forcing him to stop. "Whoa boy!" I whispered, hoping the thugs didn't hear us. With ease I slid off of Maximus, and gave him a pat on the side. "Good boy Max." I whispered, "Can you just stay here for a moment? I'll be back in no time with Rapunzel." At least I hoped so.

Maximus gave me a quick nod, then pushed me with his nose towards the trees. I looked back at Max, who looked at me with a _Well don't just stand there! Go save her Eugene! _I smirked and gave my horse a mock-salute before turning back towards the trees. Creeping ever so quietly, I made my way over to the edge of the thick of trees. Quietly pulling back a cluster of branches, I looked into the campsite. I saw three tents circling a long, skinny tree. To my horror, Rapunzel was right there! It didn't look like she was tied up or anything; it looked as if she was just standing there. I couldn't understand why she didn't just run! Despite the seriousness of the situation, my heart gave a flutter at the sight of her, and I let a smile slip out. I shook my head quickly. _Focus! I need to get her out of here! But how?_ While I tried to figure out how to rescue the love of my life, I took in the rest of the scene before me. Menace and Disaster were standing before my love, and- wait a minute! Alfred McDorny! No way! But there he was, nonetheless. I saw Alfred the jerk-face take a step to Rapunzel; their bodies nearly touching. I felt my fists clench subconsciously. No one, had the right, to get close to her, like THAT! I saw Alfred open his mouth to say something, and I stained my ear to hear what it was. To my horror, I heard him say, "It's because I'm in love with you Rapunzel." to her! My mouth dropped in shock. But before I could process anything, I saw Alfred lean in and kiss her! I was enraged! He tilted his head and kissed her deeper. It was sickening. I kept waiting for Rapunzel to back away, or hit him, or push him away, or something! But she just stood there and let him kiss him.

I felt my heart plummet and shatter into a million pieces. She didn't love me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey you guys! Thank you soooo much for all of the reviews! Each and every one of them truly makes my day! Also, thank you so much to those of you who have added me to their favorite author or favorite story list; that makes me so happy! :D Anyways, Pascal came over one day and he uhhh… told me that… uhhh…, well if you happen to…. well, review *COUGH cough* you might just get *cough* mentioned at the *cough cough* end. Whew, those darn allergies. ;) Anyways, enjoy! :D

**Why Don't You Believe Me?****  
**

****

Eugene- The heart of the forest

My mind was blank and foggy, I had no thoughts inside of me. Emotion ruled over. Pain and sadness specifically. Tears streamed down my face as I ran; ran away from the pain and hurt. Ran away from the hammer that smashed my heart into pieces. I shoved through the branches, not moving them out of my way; just smashing right through them. I felt vines snag at my ankles, trying to hold me back; but I took no notice. I needed to hide. To go somewhere where she could never find me. Where Rapunzel couldn't play with the strings of my heart anymore.

I reached the tree where Maximus still stood, waiting for me, but I kept running; leaving him there. He'd understand my pain, I knew it. Just not right now. I finally reached the edge of the forest and burst through the last bit of trees into the clearing. Exhaustion came over me in a wave and I stopped to catch my breath. As I leaned over and placed my hands on my knees, panting, a couple of my short, dark brown hairs fell into my face. I swatted them out of my vision quickly, my frustration clearly showing. After recovering from my rest, I began to pace across the grass, my brow furrowed in concentration. It was complete silence around me; the only sound was the grass crunching underneath my boots. I couldn't think of any place that would suit my short solitary confinement. It had to be hidden, so no one could find it. But it also had to be close-by; so I could stay in there for just a few days to sort out everything that had happened. I sucked in a shaky breath, my heart in pain at just the thought of what happened.

Then it came to me, the perfect place. The cave. The cave that led to the tower where Rapunzel once lived. Sure she knew where it was, but she would never think to check there! My mind set, I began to run once more towards the cave hidden by vines; but this time, my run wasn't so frenzied.

**Rapunzel- The heart of the forest**

I was shocked. I couldn't believe it! Alfred McDorny just kissed me! _eww..._ I thought. Alfred had finally stepped back from me, a smirk played across his lips; taking in my reaction to his little smooch. Hopefully, he saw the horror on my face and never did it again. But this man was a snake; you never knew when he was going to strike; or what he was going to do. The only thing on my mind was that escape was inevitable. But how?

Surprisingly the answer came almost immediately, a pair of eyes near-by appeared momentarily along with a small, green body, before quickly blending in again with the surroundings. Pascal! Thank goodness my little hero was here to save me once more! Pascal's eyes appeared once more, along with a wink from him before vanishing again. The message was clear to me; he had a plan and let me know not to worry. Curiosity crept up inside of me, what was he going to do? My question was answered immediately.

I watched as Menace, a little to the left of me, gave a yelp of pain before whipping around widely, his eyes darting around in every direction. "HEY! Who's there? Who dares to bite me like that? Show yourself!" Alfred, who was to my right, rolled his eyes. "Menace," he sighed, "You're imagining things. Just calm down." But a little after he said this, I saw him give the same yelp of pain! Anger flared up in his face, his cheeks red with irritation. "Who's there!" Menace chuckled at Alfred and gave a smug grin, "Oh so I'm the one who is imagining things?" Alfred's face turned purple with rage and he lunged at Menace. "Why you little- OUCH!" Alfred's statement was cut short with another howl of pain from himself. He jerked his ankle up and clutched it; jumping up and down. Disaster looked around with fear written all over his face, wondering if he was next. It took all of my composure not to laugh at the scene before me.

Alfred was the first to come to his senses, "Let's get out of here!" he cried, and the thugs murmured their agreements as they hurried away, Alfred on their heels. As they disappeared from my sight, I finally broke down in a fit of laughter. Seeing my face lit up, and knowing the danger passed, Pascal appeared again next to me; laughing as well. It sounded like he was hissing though. Seeing this only made me laugh harder. As I finally calmed down, and my soft laughter died down, I was finally able to talk again. "Hey Pascal, you mind untying me again?" Pascal flashed me a smile then set to work, and I was free in no time. "Come on little guy, let's go find Eugene!" I said enthusiastically, for my day had finally improved.

We ran through the forest, where we found Maximus. Knowing that this meant that Eugene had broken out, I asked the stallion where Eugene was. Maximus pointed me in the direction of the cave. _Of course he would hide there! It's the perfect spot!_

But as I reached the cave, I had the shock of my life. Once seeing his silhouette in the shadows, My heart gave a flutter of joy and I ran to him, joy over-flowing inside of me! "Eugene! Eugene, oh Eugene!" I gushed as I reached him. I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist, but he didn't hold me close to him like he usually did. "Eugene! I missed you so much!" To my confusion though, Eugene roughly pushed me away and glared at me like I was filth on the ground. "Get away from me! You two-timer!" He shouted at me, his voice shaking in anger. I couldn't believe it, why was he mad at me? I tried to approach him again, to figure out what was wrong. "Eugene? Love? What's-" He cut me off quickly with another yell, "Don't you try to get me to forgive you! I'll never forgive for what you have done! Just get away from me!"

I felt tears begin to prick at my eyes; confusion now replaced my previous joy. One thing was clear though, Eugene didn't love me anymore, but my heart told me that I still loved him.

**A/N: **NOOOO! Eugene! It's not true! She loves you! *sniffle* So sad. :( Please review and tell me what you think! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ***hides while people throw rotten fruit* Ah! Ok, so I'm like super sorry about the delay! I got so wrapped up in school that I totally forgot! Thank you to Liz McCallus for reminding me! In my hurry to put this out…. it's kindof short! Sorry! But now that school is out! (YES!) I can finally put more out there and faster! Hope you guys like it!

**You Don't Really Love Me I Know It**

**Eugene- The Cave**

I watched in horror as tears began to well up in Rapunzel's bright, green orbs. She actually thought I was going to fall for it! She thought I was just going to believe her once again and let my heart be crushed once again! NO! She's done enough that's certain! I wish she would just leave me to myself; to my pain. I turned away from her, but I could hear her begin to sniffle from behind. I rolled my brown eyes and shook my head. After a moment of silence, I heard her soft voice speak up, "Eugene listen, I-" "No you listen!" I bellowed as I whipped back around and strode over to her; my anger pouring out. "You shattered my heart, just crushed it into a million pieces! You expect me to just forgive you for what you did!" The tears were really flowing down Rapunzel's face now, but I ignored her. About time she feels the way I felt not too long ago. She finally looked up at my face and spoke so quietly I had to strain to hear her, "Eugene, I- I don't understand. What happened?" I let out a laugh, I couldn't help it. Leaning over my knees, I gasped for air as I howled. Did, she really just say that? Is that really the card she played? _What happened?_ Yeah right! Like she doesn't know. Might as well 'refresh' her memory.

After finally calming down, I stood back up and looked at her with cold eyes, "I saw you kiss him Rapunzel. Him! Alfred McDorny! How could you? I watched in horror as he kissed you, but I waited and waited for you to push him away, to tell him no... but you didn't! You just stood there!" I was breathing heavily now, my chest rising and falling quickly. Rapunzel just stood there, staring at me with some sort of caring in her eyes. It was so fake.

"Eugene, listen to me. I was tied-" I glared at her, "Oh don't you try to sneak your way out of this one! I saw it Rapunzel, I saw it with my own eyes. I know what I saw and I can't believe it." I shook my head once more in disbelief and disgust towards her, and turned on my heel to leave the cave. As I was about to reach the mouth of the cave I heard her once more try to plead with me, "Eugene-"

I turned back towards her direction and cut her off, "No, I'm no longer Eugene. It's Flynn Rider princess. Flynn Rider for now and forever. I'm never going back." And I spun on my heel and ran off towards the forest, not daring to look back at her.

I ran and ran through the forest, not having any inkling of my destination. I felt vines begin to grasp at my ankles, but I ignored them once more. Suddenly, I reached a clearing, and I recognized the location. Horror filled my every cell as I realized it was the place where that filth McDorny kissed Rapunzel. I felt the sudden surge of hatred for Alfred fill me, and I wanted revenge on him. Bad. I quickly looked around the campsite, searching around for something of Alfred's to steal. Might as well since I'm back to my old ways. Finally, my eyes rested on the perfect item, his side bag. Smiling an evil smile, I snatched it from the ground and swung over my shoulder. Little did I know though, the side bag contained the reason that my heart lay shattered at the pit of my stomach, and the only way it could be healed.

**A/N: **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNHHHHHH! What's in the side bag! I'm not telling! tee hee, :D sorry, you'll just have to wait and see! : )

Anywho, I'm so so so so so so sorry for updating so late! D: I've been super super busy with school, and theatre, and track, and other random things that I fell a little behind. Please don't hurt me! :o

But thank all of you guys out there for all of your continuous love and support! Each and every review makes me smile and helps me out! I know everyone says this, but reviewing seriously makes these come out faster! If I forget to post this soon, just review with a reminder for me! Thanks again you guys! I love you all so much! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Heeeeeeyyyy! Guess who worked super hard and got this chapter out super fast? Yep! Me! :D lol, conceded much? Jk, I promise I'm not! ;) So without any further ado, enjoy chapter 10! :D

**Evidence For Arrest**

**Menace- Forest, a little off of the campsite**

The three of us, Alfred, Disaster, and I, were panting, clearly exhausted from our run from the campsite; from the ghost. After my heart rate finally began to slow, I spoke up, "Yo, Alfred, what do ya think that was?" Alfred turned towards me, his stature tall with his shoulders back with authority. "I don't really know. But probably some trick; one of the princess' animal acquaintances or something. Something grotesquely adorable." I nodded like I understood. Seriously though, I so didn't... too many big words...

Suddenly, Alfred jerked around, searching for something. He turned towards me with a look on his face that meant he hadn't found it, "My side bag! It's- It's not here! We have to go get it!" Personally, I didn't get what the big idea was. So what, he left his little man purse somewhere, big whoop. My re-action wasn't sufficed to Alfred though, for he leaned over to me and whispered, "You don't know what was in there do you?" I shook my head 'no'. He grimaced, "That side bag contained the crown! And not only that but all of our letters we passed along to each other during this plan! It has all of the evidence for us to go to prison for life! Now do you see the importance of the side-bag!" I paled quickly, now understanding the situation we're stuck in. I nodded quickly so that Alfred wouldn't pop a vein or something.

Disaster finally spoke up from where he was sitting on the ground. He was a little to my left, and leaning against a huge, oak tree, "So, you're saying I have to get up from here and run to the campsite?" Disaster bore the face of a child who was just told to eat his vegetables; pure disbelief. Alfred whipped around towards him and strode to Disaster, his face beet red. "Get up. We're leaving." Thankfully Disaster was at least smart enough to realize he was in dangerous waters, and quickly shot up from his spot on the ground.

The three of us ran as fast as we could to get back to the campsite. Disaster and I were at the front, clearing a path through the trees with our massive bodies for Alfred. Finally, we reached the campsite within minutes. But to our horror, the side-bag was gone.

**Eugene/ Flynn- The Village**

After a great day of stealing random items from the shops around the village, I decided to take a small break before continuing my new life. I never realized how much I missed the adrenalin rush I got from stealing items! How my blood coursed through my veins as the deed was done- oh! I loved it!

After taking a much deserved break down by the fountain, I decided to just take a small stroll through the village. I smiled to myself; I could plan out tomorrow's day of stealing! But suddenly, I experienced a terrible sense of deja vou; I saw a group of guards rushing towards me! Oh yeah, I forgot I was supposed to be in jail. Might as well get captured though, that way I could pull off a super cool prison break!

As the guards reached me, I could tell they were surprised about how I didn't run. Nonetheless, they grabbed me by my arms as the one in charge approached me, "Rider, why are you out of prison? Exactly! There is no reason to be out of prison! Now, what's in your side-bag, hm?" The soldier reached over and took Alfred's side bag away from me. He opened it up and gave out a yelp. Curious, I leaned over and peered inside of the side bag too. What I saw my heart leap with fear and shock; it was the queens' crown! The soldier looked back up at me with rage, "Looks like the princess was wrong about you, you did steal the crown!" I shrugged; I didn't really mind going back to prison. But that's not where I was headed. The soldier barked out an order, "Send him to the gallows." I felt my face quickly pale at what was said. Before I could protest though, the guards began to yank me towards the very place that plagued my nightmares; the gallows.

**Rapunzel- The Forest**

I was running with all of my might! I heard earlier from the town crier that Eug- I mean Flynn, was headed for the gallows! My heart was full of dread and remorse; this was all my fault! If only I was able to make him hear me out, he would know I didn't betray him! I hurriedly brushed a few stray tears that fell from my green eyes off of my face. Now wasn't the time to cry, it was the time to go clear Flynn's name! But I didn't know the danger that loomed ahead of me.

Two pairs of beefy arms shot out from the trees on either side of me and grasped my arms; yanking me back to them. Before I could utter a scream, a third set of arms covered my mouth, making it impossible to scream. Looking down at the two beefy arms, I recognized them immediately, it was Menace and Disaster. Which meant the third was probably jerk-face McDorny. I had the sudden urge to hit them. I couldn't blame myself after looking back at the earlier events.

Alfred leaned in a whispered into my ear, causing chills to go up my spine; he was so creepy! "Listen up princess, we're taking you far away and locking you up in a cottage. This way, you'll never be able to save your precious little hero!" He gave a dark chuckle, then spat at the two thugs, "Take her to the cottage!"

Menace and Disaster half dragged half carried me through the forest in a direction I had never strayed to before. After about 10 minutes or so, we came upon a small cottage hidden by vines and shrubs. As, we entered the cottage, I let out a long chain of sneezes; there was so much dust! The thugs led me over to a door and quickly opened it and shoved me inside; finally letting go of my arms. I picked myself off of the floor and looked around the room I was in. It was a kitchen. Menace spoke to Disaster, "Alfred told us to leave her in here and stand guard outside, let's go." Disaster gave a grunt of agreement and the two walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind them. I cringed at the sound. But then my heart gave a leap of joy! For my eyes had landed on the most helpful item of all; the one that could save me.

**A/N: **Ooooooooh! What do you guys think it is? Let me know what you think the item is! The winners will be mentioned in the next chapter!

Thanks again for the many reviews and favorites! It truly makes me smile when I see even just one in my inbox! :) So thank you for that. Also, in case you are wondering, this story will have about 12 chapters I think. Which means it's coming to the end! :( *sniffle, sniffle, WAIL!* I- I sorry, it's just… I've become so attached to you guys! I love each and every one of my readers and reviewers! Thanks again you guys. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** As I type this up, I am almost crying. You know hy? Because this is the second to last chapter in this story… *sniffle* Yes, it's the sad truth. I've grown so close to each and everyone one of you guys, whether you read or reviewed my story. Each of the kind reviews bringa smile to my face, so I thank you for that. :) Thank you all for your support, BUT! It's not over yet! But enjoy this chapter for me! (It's super long too!) :D

Oh and congrats to EugeneLoverRapunzel for guessing right on what Rapunzel saw in the kitchen in the last chapter! It was a frying pan! Now let's see what Rapunzel does with it!

**The Rapids Settle**

**Rapunzel- Kitchen in the Cottage**

One of the first smiles that I have had in a long time began to creep onto my face as I lay my green eyes on it; the frying pan. I closed my eyes and shook my head, not believing my luck! Was there finally a slit of sunlight coming through the clouds during the storm? I walked slowly towards it, fearing that it would disappear; my last hope. Once I reached it, I lay a tentative hand on the handle and gripped it tight. Suddenly my emotions became over powering, and I yanked the frying pan towards myself and hugged it tightly; skipping around the room. I stretched out my arms again to see my reflection in its shiny surface. I watched as my reflection and I let out a deep breath; both knowing that everything that was about to be done had to be perfect. Finally ready, I moved the frying pan to above my head, ready to strike once I opened the door. As silently as I could, I crept towards the door, trying my hardest to not make any sounds that would foreshadow my attack.

Once I had reached the door, I let out a silent exhale; it was now or never. With all my might I kicked open the door and was satisfied when it slammed open revealing two dumb-founded thugs staring at me with shock. What a Kodak moment. I quickly focused myself once more and began to scream like a crazy person as I swung with all of my might at the thug on my left, Disaster. I heard a resounding 'BANG!' as the metal hit the dumb-founded face; and then a crash as the great beast fell to the ground unconscious. I whipped around to my right towards Menace, a look of pure anger covering my face. I think I even saw some fear etched into his face. But before I could confirm it, I heard a voice call out from the bedroom right next to where we were standing, "Is everything alright out there guys?" I recognized the voice immediately to be McDorny's and realized my time was short. I squared my shoulders, raised my frying pan, and with another maddening scream knocked the other great beast to the ground.

Breathing heavily, I twirled the frying pan in my hand, "And that's how you get out of captivity in style!" But as soon as the words left my mouth, a strong arm grabbed the arm holding the frying pan and pinned it painfully behind me while the other arm wasn't slow to place a knife at my throat, "And it's also how you get back into captivity in style, huh princess?" Alfred. I squeezed my eyes shut, why, of all times did he have to show up? My state of despair quickly flared up into anger, _He's always in the way. Always!_ _I am SO sick of him ruining my life! _I managed to jab Alfred in the gut with my other elbow and quickly shoved the knife away from my throat; I jerked myself away from my captor once the arms slackened theirs grip.

I whipped around to see him bent over and clutching his stomach in pain; small whimpers escaping his mouth. I strode towards him and spat, "You know what Alfred? I'm_ really_ tired of you raining on my parade and getting in the way." And with one fluid motion of my frying pan I sent him falling to the ground alongside his cronies. I took a step back and viewed my handiwork. Satisfied I nodded and sauntered out of the cottage.

Suddenly, I immediately remembered why I was captured, "Eugene!" I yelped and quickly began to run through the forest to the kingdom and my love. "I'm coming for you Eugene. I'm coming."

**Eugene/Flynn- The Kingdom's Gallows**

I stood there in silent defiance as the guards lowered the thick rope over my frock of brown hair; and finally the rest of my head. I could feel its minimal weight on my collarbone and I felt a pang of fear for what was coming next. _Come on Eugene, be a man. It's just- no. Forget this tough guy stuff. This is the end for me anyways._ Realizing this, I let a single tear leak from my eye and make its way down my face. I didn't even bother to wipe it away.

I watched as the King and Queen made their way to the seats designated for them among the other chairs. Both were wearing their crown's this time I noticed. As they took their seats, another guard strode forward carrying a scroll containing my 'crime.' He unfurled it slowly while glancing at me, probably trying to see if he was making me frightened. What a jerk. Finally he began, and with a booming voice proclaimed, "Eugene Flynn Fitzherbert. Crimes committed: Stealing of the Queen's crown and breaking out of prison. Sentence: death obviously." He smirked and I sub-consciously clenched my fists. The guard rolled the scroll back up and nodded at the guard who had lowered the rope over my head earlier. The latter strode towards me once more but stopped at the handle that would lower the floor beneath me. I squeezed my eyes shut and whispered my last words to this world, "I love you Rapunzel. I'll always love you no matter what."

Suddenly I heard a loud crash that made my eyes shoot open in surprise. It didn't take me a second to discover the source of the sound, it was Rapunzel bursting through the door breathing deeply and holding a frying pan. My heart gave a leap as it always did whenever I saw her; but it settled down when I remembered she didn't love me back. Stupid karma. The King and Queen stood up and strode over to Rapunzel. It was the King who spoke first, "Rapunzel, sweetheart, now is not the time. Look honey, you probably don't want to see this. Go back to your room and when we return you can tell us whatever you wanted-" "No!" Rapunzel bellowed cutting him off. "No, you will hear me out and that's that!" She said with sudden authority. The King sighed, "Fine then. What is it?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, momentarily blocking off the view of her beautiful, green eyes. Opening them again, she began, "Eugene is innocent. The real culprit is your guard Alfred McDorny." At this the King snorted in disbelief. But this time it was the Queen who reasoned with him, "Arthur, come on. Let her finish." After a moment, the King slowly nodded. Rapunzel glanced in my direction for a moment, and I held her gaze for a moment. Yet although my anger and resentment at her were bubbling over inside of me, a small smile slipped out; too much of my surprise. Her face lit up and she turned back to her parents before she could see that the smile had left as quickly as it had come. "Alfred teamed up with the thugs Menace and Disaster and broke them out of the prison. Then they..."

Rapunzel then continued to tell her parents and I the true story. It was all I could do not to roll my eyes as she did though. I was still mad at her for what she did to my heart and I was for sure not in a forgiving mood. As she finished the story, she motioned for them to follow her for proof that her tale was true. The King and Queen exchanged looks, trying to decide whether to leave the execution for this. Mary, the Queen shrugged, and the three of them hurriedly left the gallows towards this 'cottage.'

An awkward silence filled the gallows soon afterwards. The guard that was still standing by the handle shifted his weight uncomfortably and looked up to me, "So, umm, how's your day been?" I rolled my eyes and prayed that the royal trio would return soon.

**The King- The Forest Nearby the Cottage**

As I hurriedly ran with my daughter and wife, I thought back to what Rapunzel had just said. Sure it all made sense and fit into place, but really? Alfred McDorny? My best soldier? How could he be the true criminal? No offense, but Rider fit the crime much better. But it all depends on what lay inside of the cottage.

As we finally arrived at a small clearing in the forest, we came upon a small, old, run-down cottage. Rapunzel stopped momentarily from her run to look back at Mary and me. She motioned for us to follow and darted of towards the cottage. I was breathing deeply from the previous run and shook my head in disbelief at Rapunzel's request for me to run to the cottage. _Men like me were not meant to run this much. _I thought as I glanced down towards my slightly protruding stomach.

Nevertheless, I strode quickly to the cottage and stepped inside. A thick cloud of dust greeted me as I walked inside and drove me into a coughing fit. But what shocked me the most were the three bodies lying unconscious on the floor. I recognized them immediately to be the two thugs and, to my horror, Alfred McDorny.

At that moment, seeing the proof in my face, my best soldier on the ground, the knife that he threatened my own daughter with in his hand, my mind all but shattered. Everything I thought and believed was proved false all with this one single scene. I've had a traitor in my midst all this time; endangering my family the entire time. I looked down once more to the man who was once a close friend of mine; an ally and someone I could rely on. But now-

"YOU FILTHY SCOUNDREL!" I shouted as I reared my foot back and kicked McDorny hard in the ribs. I watched as he tucked his knees to his chest and whimpered even while he was unconscious. Breathing hard and suddenly aware of the show I had just put on for my family, I turned towards them, almost fearing the looks of horror probably on their faces. But to my shock, there was a pleased, almost reverent look on their faces. My wife, who looked even more joyous about what I had done, was the one who spoke first, "You know, I was about to do the same thing." The three of us burst into great belts of laughter that we so needed and hadn't had in a long while. At that exact moment, I never felt closer to them.

Suddenly remembering what must be done now, I gave Rapunzel the honor of carrying out an order I'm sure she will pleased with. "Rapunzel dear, would you do me a favor and head back to the gallows? I'm sure there's some news that you'd love to tell Flynn.

Just as I had predicted, my beautiful daughter's face split immediately into a huge grin. "Of course father! I'll see you back at home!" She threw over her shoulder as she was turning for the door. I strode over to the window of the cottage and watched as she took off into a run and entered the great depths of the forest. A small smile slowly grew upon my lips; I had never been more proud of someone.

**Eugene/ Flynn- The Kingdom's Gallows**

After about 20 minutes of awkward small talk with the guard, I saw one of the royal trio return finally. It was Rapunzel. Although her short, brunette hair was wind-swept and her face was flushed from running, I believed she never looked more beautiful. _Wait a second! Erase that thought! You're mad at her remembered?_ It broke my already shattered heart, but I forced a glare to form on my already stony face.

Rapunzel caught sight of me and shouted with ecstatic emotion, "Eugene! Eugene you're free! You're free to go! You're innocent!" And with that she turned to the awkward small talk guard and ordered still smiling, "Hey you! Didn't you hear? Release him at once!" The guard jumped slightly, startled by the order, but nevertheless pulled out a small knife and sliced the rope connected to the loop around my neck. I quickly pulled off the remnants of my canceled out death from my neck and tossed it to the ground. Just then a huge force rushed into me, almost knocking me to the ground beside the loop of rope. Startled I looked down to see the source. It was Rapunzel squeezing my chest and squealing with glee. I was even almost swept up in the moment with her... almost.

"Wait a minute; what did you call me earlier?" I said slowly and quietly to the joyous girl clinging to me. Rapunzel immediately stopped squealing and her grip loosened. She looked up into my brown eyes with question. I rolled my eyes although it pained me so much to do so. "If you don't remember, my name is not Eugene. It's Flynn," I said in a monotone voice. My former love, but the one who still had my heart, slowly withdrew her arms and stepped back from me with tears threatening to pour out at any moment. With a tentative voice she spoke, "What, what do you mean? I thought you loved me?" I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing I had to say the final blow. My body was screaming at me in protest though; this would be the statement that would kill me to say. "I don't know anymore. I just don't know. I'm leaving you now. Goodbye." And with that I stepped around her shaking body, picked up Alfred's bag off the ground and left the gallows. But even as I was shutting the door behind me, I heard the sobs begin. But they weren't just hers, they were also mine.

It had been a day since the entire gallows incident, and I avoided the castle as much as possible the entire time. I was sitting in the shadows, eating a small, green apple I had stolen from a nearby shop. While brooding over my thoughts, I looked down to the small side-bag that had once been Alfred's. He and my former acquaintances were now back in prison for life, thank goodness, and in the most highly guarded cells. Curious, I reached down and plopped the bag into my lap. I began to wonder what else the jerk face kept in there. Gingerly, I opened it up and began to rummage through it. I saw a comb; _he always had to keep his hair perfect_; a make-shift compass, a pouch of money; _mine now_; and also a small stack of letters. Curious, I pulled out the letters and began to read them.

As I finished reading, there was an evident look of horror and loathing upon my face. But the loathing wasn't for Alfred and his cronies; well partially; but it mostly towards myself. _She was telling the truth. She was telling the truth and I didn't believe her! I can't_ _believe this! How could I? What am I going to do? She probably hates me now; I don't blame her after what I did. There's nothing that could ever make up for what I did to her._

_Wait a minute! There is something! Yes, that would be perfect! _ Joyous at my new discovery and of the healing of my heart, I frantically searched my pockets, shirt and shoes for the one thing that could piece together my love life. My heart was leaping inside of my chest though. _She loved me! I was wrong, she still loved me! And it would be an utter lie to say I didn't love her back!_

Finally, I came across the item. A small, bundle of cloth lay in my hand; the cloth was concealing the item. "Perfect," I whispered to myself with a smile, "Just perfect."

**A/N: **YAAAAAYYYYYYYY! Finally Eugene knows the truth! This is one of my favorite chapters to tell you the truth. I laugh, I cry, and I sing for joy at the end! So, please review and tell me what you think of it! And, *sniffle*, the last chapter will be up soon! :D :( :) (Confused emotions….) Anyways, also in your review, try to guess what's inside the cloth! I know it could be anything, (on another website someone actually guessed it was a "In the cloth is a pearl. But not just any pearl. Not even a pretty, luminous, pink pearl. No, this pearl is very special indeed. It has the power to attract an army of monkeys to where ever you are - instantly!" So yeah, any guess could _possibly _be true! Just give it a shot! It could be a serious guess, or a crazy far-off whacko one! I love all you guys so much! Thanks again! (Oh snap, this chapter was 2,972 words. Take that! Awwwww snap!) ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Okay so you remember how last chapter I said I was tearing up? Well right now I am literally bawling. So many of you reviewed it's not even funny! So thank you so much for all of those sweet reviews! :) The names of all of the lovely people who reviewed will be posted at the bottom of this chapter…. The LAST chapter! WAAAAHHHH!

Anyways! Thank you all so much again and without further ado, I present the final chapter to our story. :) Enjoy!

**Untangling a Happy Ending**

**Eugene- Outside of Rapunzel's Bedroom**

I lifted my shaking hand to Rapunzel's doorknob; breathing deeply with fear and anticipation. But my hand waivered, and began to hover right above the shining door knob that led me to the girl of my dreams. For some reason though, I could not force my hand to close that last inch between it and the knob. _Come on Eugene, just do it! After all of this, don't be such a wimp! For Pete's sake you're Eugene Fitzherbert! The coolest; and if I do say so myself; most handsome man in the kingdom!_

I squeezed my other hand, the one containing the cloth, tightly; seeking reassurance. It was granted to me thankfully. Taking another calming breath, I finally willed myself to close the gap between my hand and the door knob; and soon felt the coolness of the knob rush over my hand. As slowly and quietly as I could, not wanting to disturb Rapunzel, I silently edged open the door revealing the interior of the room. The purple bed sheets were neatly tucked in without a single crease on it; a large, golden sun expertly stitched upon it. The room was filled with a soft brightness coming from the open window where the sunlight streamed inside, and the rays made everything in the room glow. I watched as my blue shirt was blown softly and felt my brown hair being ruffled as a slight breeze filled the room. Everything was relaxing and at peace there; and it was, dare I say it, perfect.

But as I noticed one small detail, I realized it was miles away from being perfect. For there was a lack of beauty and joy in the room; Rapunzel wasn't in there. As another soft gust of wind blew through the room and tangled itself in my hair, I watched as a note pulled itself out from under a small, stone paperweight, and floated through the air as if by magic. Now being the nosy person I was, I just had to grab it!

I strode quickly over to the note, treading over the soft purple carpet, and reached out a hand for the note. Only feeling slightly guilty for invading her privacy, I read the note aloud,

_"Dear Flynn,_

_I realize that you no longer love me, (and don't worry I'll no longer stand in your way), but I need to get this off of my chest. I need you to know that I-"_

The note ended there. Confused, I flipped the note over, but to my avail; there was nothing else written. "That you what?" I whispered. _What was it that she needed to tell me so dearly?_ I felt my heart clench as I noticed a detail in the note, there were tear stains left on the note from her. I squeezed my eyes shut and hung my head, knowing that I was the sole reason those marks were left. All because I was too stubborn to just listen to her! I knew not how long I stood there in anger at myself, but suddenly a thought struck me. I already knew she probably wouldn't accept me with open arms, but perhaps there was a way I could get her to love me once more! As my mind began to buzz with possibilities, I grabbed a pen off of her bedside table, flipped the note over, and began to write.

**Rapunzel- Her Bedroom**

I sat there for who knows how long upon the edge of my bed reading and re-reading the note Euge- Flynn left me. My bright, green eyes darted left and right as I read it once more,

_"My Dearest Rapunzel,_

_The regret for my actions that has placed itself in my heart is so great that there are no words to describe it. The pain that I feel for my betrayal is mirrored, if not more, to yours. _

_I believe you Rapunzel! I do understand! All that I dream of now is that you will have the heart to forgive me. The one sole thing that I want right now is to hold you in my arms once more, the way it was before our lives were corrupted by Alfred. Please Rapunzel, my love, will you find it in your heart to forgive me?_

_P.S: My name is Eugene sweetheart, not Flynn. I hope you know that you are the sole reason for my change back to my good side._

_With love,_

_Eugene Fitzherbert_

I felt an all too-familiar smile creep up back onto my lips. _He loves me! He believes me! He truly does!_ Not able to hold in the glee that I felt in that moment any longer, I jumped off of my bed and skipped around my room laughing with joy. Laughing with the joy my heart so needed and wanted recently! I jumped backwards back onto my bed still smiling and laughing, and laid there staring up at the ceiling; my mind buzzing with what to do next.

After a moment or two, I felt a small nudge at my heel and sat up to see what it was. My eyes lit up at the sight of my green reptile with a piece of paper in his mouth. "Pascal!" I cried and quickly scooped him up and placed him on my shoulder. Pascal smiled greatly and began to rub him head on my neck. It was then that I remembered the small note he had enclosed in his mouth. "May I see that Pascal?" I asked smiling once more.

Pascal nodded once, and with a quick salute to me, took the note out of his mouth and handed it to me. Without hesitation, I quickly unfolded the note and perused over the writing,

_Dearest Rapunzel,_

_I hope that you have agreed to forgive me and be with me once more, but in case you have your doubts, I have planned an enjoyable evening for the two of us! It would be my greatest pleasure if you agreed to join me! Dress nicely and please meet me by the fountain at 6 o'clock._

_With love,_

_Eugene Fitzherbert_

I looked over at Pascal, "What do you think?" I asked. Pascal wiggled his eyebrows and smiled teasingly. "Oh Pascal, shut up!" I yelled at him while bursting out into laughter. He also began to laugh in his cute little hissing way while climbing off of me and rolling on my bed laughing. I too had to lie down once more to laugh so hard. But my mind was set; I was going to be with the man I loved at 6 o'clock sharp.

As I was walking over to the fountain that evening, I quickly checked over my appearance to make sure it was just perfect for tonight. I smoothed out the slight creases in my caramel colored dress. I sighed as I looked over my dress, seeing its beauty. It was an ankle-length dress with small ruffles from the hips down and smooth on the rest of it. My favorite part though was the sparkles brushed along the dress, shining in the moonlight. My brown hair was carefully brushed out and shining, and I wore beautiful, golden heels. I felt beautiful in every way. As I reached the fountain, I looked over to my left to see a man start to walk towards me with grace. As he stepped into the moonlight, my heart began to race as I saw Eugene. He looked even more handsome than usual with his black tuxedo and his hair brushed out, but its same hairstyle that I had grown to love.

When Eugene reached me with a smile on both of our faces, he took my hand and gently kissed it while saying, "You look beautiful tonight." I felt my face blush furiously and replied, "So do you." He genuinely smiled and offered his hand out for me to take. Blushing once more, I accepted it and we began to walk down the streets.

Our first stop was to the bakery that had just opened up; the one we never got to go to. Eugene turned to me, "I thought since we were rudely interrupted last time we tried to go here, why not go now?" I smiled and nodded, lost in the memory of his arrest.

After walking in and ordering us two cupcakes, Eugene quickly paid the smiling lady at the counter and led me back outside. But before I left, I saw the lady look at me and give a knowing smile.

As we were walking while eating our cupcakes, I became lost in thought of how right this was. Eugene's soft hand in mine, strolling down the streets of the village, perfectly at bliss; it just felt so right. I gave Eugene's hand a soft squeeze and looked over at him with loving eyes.

**Eugene**

I felt like the luckiest man in the world. Rapunzel looked nothing short of stunning, and how the color of her dress brought out the different shades of green in her eyes made my heart flutter. I couldn't help but believe this was right, with her with me and her hand in mine. I felt her give my hand a soft squeeze and looked over to her just as she did the same. As we gazed into each other's eyes, both cupcakes were forgotten. As they fell out of our hands onto the ground, a single thought crossed my mind, _Attila would be furious._ I smiled and let the thug drift out of my mind as I focused on the beauty besides me once more.

"Where are we going Eugene?" She asked softly, not breaking our gaze. I smiled softly down at her, "You'll see, it's a surprise." And boy would it be one, I thought as my other hand strayed to my pocket and enclosed around the cloth for a moment.

Finally, after a comfortable silence, we reached our destination. It was a large, grassy hill just outside of the kingdom. I saw Rapunzel look up and watched as her face lit up. I too looked up, already knowing what lay atop the hill. I had earlier set up a picnic type arrangement with various candles lit around it. After the hike to the top, I gave her hand a squeeze and began, "Rapunzel, if you look to your right, I'm sure you will recognize this place immediately." I watched her face as she turned, trying to see if any recognition appeared on her face. It did. "Oh! Out there I can see the tower! Which means this... this is the very hill I dreamed of coming to, the one where I'd see the lights." She said softly, lost in her memories. She was right, I had brought her to the location of her childhood dream, and hopefully it would be the location where mine came true. Only one way to find out.

I tugged on her hand a little, motioning for her to turn towards me, and she did without complaint. After a moment, I reached my hand back into my pocket and once more enclosed it around the cloth. But this time instead of letting go, I began to pull it out of the black pocket. I knelt to the ground on one knee and watched as Rapunzel's eyes grew huge and tears began to make their way to her eyes; but not yet falling. I took a deep breath to try to calm my racing heart, and skillfully maneuvered the cloth off of the object enclosed in it, for my other hand still held Rapunzel's. As the cloth finally exposed the object underneath, I began, "Rapunzel, my love, I promise to make your life as happy as possible and to trust you whole heartedly. Will you become my dream, and make it come true for me? Rapunzel, will you marry me?"

**Rapunzel**

I gasped as the cloth finally came off to reveal the most beautiful ring I had ever laid my eyes on. It was a simple, yet enormously beautiful gold ring with a single diamond in the center, and two, small opals on either side of it. The tears that threatened to spill at any moment finally cascaded down my face. Eugene began again, "This ring was my mother's. After visiting the orphanage I grew up in, the lady who worked there and watched me grow gave me it, knowing that I was finally old enough to have it. She told me how it was a special ring, passed down through the generations, and I want you Rapunzel, to have it. I know it's the perfect ring, because opals shine forever and beautifully, just like how you shine to me." My heart swelled up in joy as my smile somehow grew greater. No words could describe how I felt at that moment. "Oh Eugene," I whispered. He asked me that special question once more, "What do you say Rapunzel, will you marry me?" His eyes shone with hope and love, and I couldn't help but to just fall to the ground and wrap my arms around his neck. After the shock of my actions wore off of him, I felt Eugene's strong arms wrap around me and hold me to him.

After a moment, I pulled back, and while still keeping my arms around him, I closed my eyes and brought my lips to his. As our lips met, I felt warmth and a sense of happiness come over me. Eugene slowly tilted his head slightly to the side to kiss me better. We broke apart and Eugene smiled and stood up, reaching out a hand for me. As soon as I had stood, he asked, "So I take that as a yes?" I giggled, "You betcha!" Eugene smiled and slipped the ring onto my finger, a perfect fit. I began to lean in for another kiss, but as soon as our lips met once more, I heard a sob break out from behind me. The sob was followed by a few voices going, "Awwww..." I whipped around and Eugene came over to my side as we peered over at the bushes in front of us. I began to laugh though as the men who had spoken stood up from behind the bushes and walked over to us. It was the thugs from the Snuggly Duckling. "Guys!" I shouted while laughing. Hook Hand, the first to reach us only shrugged, and said with a smile, "Hey, we couldn't help it! Now come here you two!" And he reached over and gave the two of us a bone-crushing hug. I heard the sob break out again, and I looked over to see Vladimir with his ceramic unicorns bawling. Once Hook Hand let us go, I looked over with joy in my eyes at the other thugs. Each one of them was smiling back at us, well except for Attila. He stood there with a frown shaking his head with our two half-eaten cupcakes in his hands._ Oops._

Eugene was the first to speak again, "Alright you guys, you got to see the proposal. Can you leave us alone now?" He said laughing. The thugs all sighed and mumbled quietly as they stated down the hill. Hook Hand gave us a wink before heading down after the rest of them. Eugene and I chuckled, "Those darn pub thugs." I said with a smile. Eugene turned towards me and took both of my hands in his, "Sorry about them, they wanted to come so badly! But I had to send them off because I wanted to continue the best night of my life with my new fiancée." I blushed furiously again. He let go of one of my hands and turned to the sky looking up. He then pointed out one of the constellations, "Look, it's Gemini! I believe that means we'll have good luck in the future." I turned towards him, "I believe that, for this has been the best night of my life as well." I smiled softly as he cupped my face in his other hand. "Rapunzel, I'll love you forever and always." I smiled once ore and gazed into his eyes, "As will I Eugene, You can bet your life on it." He leaned down to kiss me, beginning our new life together. A life, untangled and perfect. A life full of magic and joy. A life, that was perfect in every way.

**~The End~**

**A/N:** *sniff sniff* So cute! I loved writing this chapter! But now you are caught up with how the actual movie ended. You know how in the movie their just like, "Yeah we got married!" Well they skipped a whole bunch of events… and you just read them! Yep! That's what really happened! ;) I'm just playing!

On other news, I'll be taking a break from for a while to do other things and write other stuff, but I'll be back in a little bit with some new stuff! I'll go ahead and tell you about one of them. I'm going to start a Harry Potter fanfiction, (sorry, but this is probably the only Tangled one I'll ever do.) and the main couple in it is Draco/Hermione. It's a tad bit dark (only in the first two chapters) got romance, and even has a little fantasy in it! So if you're a Harry Potter fan, get pumped!

But I really hoped you enjoyed this journey as much as I did, and I'm going to miss you all so much! Thank you for all of the reads and reviews! A special thanks to….. (here comes the reviewers! )

_Note: If you reviewed only this chapter or review later on, you obviously won't be on the list. However, I might find a way to put you on it later on! :D )_

Hallie, Lit Lady, EugeneLoverRapunzel, TangledFan, bubzchoc, Liz McCallus, TotallyTeamAlec, lauren, anonymoushairbrush, Reverend Lovejoy, Air-Quiet-Reader, thing 1 andd thing 2, Aftershockxx, and pixiedust 17!

Thank you guys especially! So, goodbye for now! Love you all! :D


End file.
